


How'd We Do That?

by Giamialia



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Curse Is Broken, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, High Sohma Rin, Hospitalization, I am now just a fan fiction writer I guess, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Self-blaming Honda Tohru, Sick Character, Soma family name spelled Soma, Understanding Sohma Hatsuharu, Writing Prompt, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giamialia/pseuds/Giamialia
Summary: “I have a confession to make.” Rin’s words were slurred, courtesy of the painkillers, her eyes almost comically wide. “I… I’m super queer and hopelessly in love with you.”“I...I know...we’re engaged, sweetheart.”
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Hatsuharu, Honda Tohru/Sohma Rin, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin, Sohma Rin/Sohma Hatsuharu/Honda Tohru
Kudos: 17





	How'd We Do That?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Writing Prompt #909 from tumblr user Promptsforthestrugglingauthor.  
> I just love the idea of Rin and Tohru which this was just supposed to be a Rin/Tohru fic. HOWEVER, Hatsuharu is one of my favorite characters and he wormed his way into this. This is like. Such bad writing but I simply do not care anymore. Anyways! Please enjoy!

Tohru paced the hallway. The harsh white lights of the hospital waiting room cast her tan skin into a sickly paleness. It was like an insult, she wasn’t even the one who was sick. 

She felt like her heart was going to break. Or fall out of her chest only to splinter into a thousand little pieces when it hit the ground. Like sheet candy.

It wasn’t fair. Rin hated the hospital. She hated it more than almost anything else. Privately, Tohru thought that maybe she even hated the hospital more than she hated Akito, more than the curse. For someone who hated the hospital so much, Rin had the misfortune of finding herself there more often than anyone else Tohru knew and it was breaking her heart. 

She had just had a cold. It was just a cold. But Tohru had worried. 

She always worried when any of them were sick because she knew that this time it could be the one that was serious, the one that ended it all, and she knew it was silly, sometimes a cold is just a cold, but sometimes a cold was more than that, sometimes a cold was a death sentence. 

Rin hadn’t listened to her. When the cold had gotten worse, when she hadn’t gotten better in a couple of days, and then a week and then two Tohru had told her that they needed to go to the hospital, but Rin said no. Tohru had understood (she was always the one understanding, always the one making the concession) because Rin hated the hospital, Rin would rather lay on her deathbed at home than step foot inside a hospital.

But it just kept getting worse and then she wouldn’t wake up and then Hatori didn’t know what else to do and then they had to call an ambulance, _an ambulance_ , to drive her into the local hospital. 

Pneumonia. Nine letters. Three syllables. _Pneumonia_. It shouldn’t have sounded like a funeral march. It was just a word. Just what Rin’s common cold had grown into because Tohru hadn’t made her get a checkup. Hadn’t forced her when she knew something was wrong. When she had felt it in her bones like a 6th sense.

“Stop it”

An arm on her shoulder stopped her pacing. Tohru let out a phlegmy breath.

“Haru,” she said, it wavered. 

“Come here,” he said, leading her over to one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs, “you’re going to stomp a hole in the floor.”

Tohru couldn’t help it. She was a simple girl. When she was happy she smiled and when she was sad… well… she cried. 

“It’s my fault,” Tohru managed to make out through the veritable storm of tears. She was getting snot on Haru’s shirt, it made her cry harder. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“It is!” she said, “I should have made her come sooner. I knew something was wrong. It’s my fault.” 

She shook her head against Haru’s shoulder digging her brow into him sharply. 

“Stop that! You’re going to hurt yourself.” Haru told her, pulling her over onto his lap both to let her sit more comfortably and so that he could ensure she wouldn’t injure herself in self-recrimination, “Is it my fault?”

“What?!” 

“Is it my fault?”

“Why would it be your fault?” Tohru exclaimed, pulling her head out of Haru’s shoulder, her eyes were red.

“I was there too. If it’s your fault then I’m just as much to blame. I should have realized that something was wrong. I should have forced Rin into a situation she was uncomfortable with because it was what’s best for her. Anything you could have done I was just as capable of.” 

“No,” Tohru said vehemently, “it’s different. It’s not your fault. You… You have other things to worry about. You had no reason to suspect anything was wrong. I knew… my dad… I should have known.”

“You don’t have other things to worry about? You have an entire life outside of Rin and me. You should have gone against Rin’s wishes just because you suspected something may possibly be wrong? Rin is an adult, she makes her own choices, even if sometimes those choices aren’t the best for her she still deserves that choice. You should have questioned Hatori? He said it was alright. There was no way for us to have known. Sometimes the world just works like this and there’s nothing you can do. It’s no one's fault.” Haru said. He had caught her, he was good at that, she didn’t disagree with what he was saying, but it still felt like her fault.

Logically, she knew there was no way for her to have done anything else. Accidents just happened, and gods did she know too much about accidents, it still hurt though. 

“I know you’re right, but it _feels_ like it was my fault.”

“Yeah, you know I understand right?” Haru said, pulling back to look at her, “I… I feel like I should have done more, but I know there was nothing else I could do. We’ll have to talk to Rin when she wakes up… we… we can’t do this again, ne?” 

Hatsuharu smiled like he was making a joke but he felt drawn like the situation had added ten years on his shoulders. Tohru hugged him tighter. A nurse bustled into the waiting room. They both stood up looking like convicts waiting for their death row verdict.

“Honda-san, Soma-san, Soma-san has just woken up if you would like to come see her? She should be alright so long as we keep her on a steady schedule of antibiotics and fluids, but she’s in a lot of pain right now so we gave her a few different painkillers. They can have a few different effects, but mostly she’s just a little out of it right now.” the nurse said, looking down at his clipboard for confirmation. 

“Ah, yes, thank you so much nurse-san.” Tohru thanked with a short bow already moving towards Rin’s room. They stopped outside her door. Tohru took in a sharp breath of air. She didn’t know if she was prepared to see Rin laying in that bed again. 

They opened the door.

And there was Rin. Sitting up with a doopy little smile on her face. Rin never smiled like that unless she was beyond drunk or had just woken up (Tohru loved that smile). She had braided four different strips of hair, badly, and started up on a fifth. Tohru wanted to cry, she was really out of it, but she was also awake and alive and so, so beautiful that it hurt, but Tohru didn’t cry, she laughed instead. 

“Hey Rin-Rin,” Haru said, he looked like all of the tension had dripped out of his body, “I like your braids, they’re real nice.” 

Rin whipped around from where she was sitting looking at her braid. One of her completed braids slapped her in the face. Tohru laughed harder. 

Rin gasped, “Haru, Haru, Haru, Haru, Haru! Come here.” 

“Yes, dear,” Haru acquiesced, moving to stand closer to Rin, but clearly he hadn't moved close enough because she reached out one quick hand to drag him closer.

Rin shot a _very high_ attempt at a furtive glance in a (still) hysterical Tohru’s direction pulling Haru down so that his head was close enough to whisper.

“Who’s that?” She asked in what her high brain believed to be a whisper but was more like a regular inside voice. Haru looked at her in confusion.

“Who’s who?” 

“Her, that girl!” Rin said, glancing at Haru as if he were a fool, she was still talking loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, “The really pretty one."

Haru looked about one more word away from breaking down into giggles.

"You don't know her?" Haru asked with a twitching face.

"Nooooo," Rin said, "but she has to be the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. _NOT THAT YOU’RE NOT PRETTY HARU_. You’re so pretty. But… But… Did you see her laughing? Wow… I would give anything to marry a girl as pretty as that.” 

Haru’s face had gone very red, he sounded a bit like he was choking. Tohru’s laughter had gotten much, much louder.

“Maybe you should tell her that Rin-Rin,” Haru said. Tohru glared at him in the world-wide accepted “come on, don’t make fun of her, but I’m having just as good of a time as you are” look.   
Rin nodded, clearly in agreement that she should make her move on the beautiful woman in her hospital room. 

“Umm,” Rin said. Tohru can't remember Rin ever saying um before in her life, it was cute, “Hi there! Can you come over here?! Let’s talk!” 

Tohru stifled her laughter, she didn’t want Rin to think she was making fun of her.

“Hi there.” She said, “My name’s Honda Tohru. It's nice to meet you.”

“I have a confession to make.” Rin’s words were slurred, courtesy of the painkillers, her eyes almost comically wide. “I… I’m super queer and hopelessly in love with you.”

“I...I know...we’re engaged, sweetheart.” 

“Wait. What?! Really?!?” Rin said in awe, “Haru! Haru! Haru! The prettiest lady I’ve ever seen is dating us?!?! How’d we do that?!?!”

Tohru and Haru were having a very, very hard time not laughing.

“I don’t know sweetie,” Haru said with a soft little smile, “I really don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love them I love them I love them I love them AHHHHHHH


End file.
